1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive alarm systems and more particularly relates to a new and improved automotive alarm wherein a predetermined time delay circuit provides an ignition cutoff and audible alarm sounding system preventing theft of an associated automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive alarm apparatus is well known in the prior art. As can be appreciated, these devices are of a relatively complex nature requiring significant expertise in their installation and utilization and as such has discouraged their implementation in the past. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop automotive alarm systems which may be easily and efficiently utilized in theft prevention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,033 to Brown provides an automobile anti-theft system including an ignition cutoff and circuitry in association with the automobile's horn system. A single switch relay is utilized including a timed circuit breaker actuating the automobile's horn and ignition system to render the automobile inoperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,458 to Stein sets forth a self-activating automobile prevention system wherein a time delay is utilized of a thermal type to interrupt the associated automobile's ignition circuit wherein a concealed relay defeating switch is provided to prevent actuation of the thermal operating time delay relay.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,296 to Seifers utilizes a circuit for disabling power to the automobile to render the same inoperative wherein an included alarm relay such as to the horn is utilized in the Seifers patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,382 to Roucek presents an automotive alarm system includes a plurality of self-latching relay devices wherein one or the other, but not both, must operate within a predetermined time after turning the ignition switch on. Failure to depress the horn ring within a predetermined time latches the horn ring or auxiliary alarm device and prevents starting the car. The Roucek patent is a functional solution to the rendering of an automobile inoperative but is relatively remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pt. No. 4,107,962 to MacKlaon sets forth a circuit including a plurality of switches for rendering a fuel injection pump inoperative after an appropriate time delay. The patent is limited in scope of automobiles that may avail themselves of a theft prevention system as opposed to the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved automotive alarm systems which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and ease of implementation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.